The Keep:Monthlies in Habitica
Note: this page describes an old workaround for tasks that should repeat with a period other than every day or every 7 days. Now that Habitica has implemented the "Repeat every X days" Advanced Option for Dailies , it is no longer as relevant as before (though it might still come in handy for something that has to be done on the first of every month, instead of just every 4 weeks or 30 days or so). This workaround harnesses challenges + a private party or a private guild to create a list of monthlies that can be manually added to your task list every thirty days. It is probably best to make separate challenges for each period, so as not to have to delete extraneous seasonal or yearly duplicates on a monthly basis. Note: to create a private guild there is a one time gem fee. ''Technically, it does not have to be private, but as these are your tasks, you may prefer it. Setup #Create or join a party or guild, if you have not already done so. #Create a challenge #*'Make sure''' to select the correct guild. #*Name, tag & describe your challenge as desired. Gem Prizes not recommended. #*Add each of your tasks in the to-do list, ideally from last in the month to first, as this will help ensure they appear in chronological order. #*Recommended: add a Join Next Month's challenge task. You can use Markdown to make a link to this challenge for easier access; copy the link from the browser bar. #*Optional: add due dates—these will need to be updated monthly, see below. Alternatively you can add the date to the start of your tasks: `15th` Pay Rent #*Save. #Leave the challenge. #*Choose the Keep Tasks option. #*Delete (or complete if appropriate) tasks whose date have already passed for this month, or those that are not relevant. #Optional: Edit your the challenge's tag on your tasks page to match the current month. Your template is ready. Variation: Monthlies with Tasks grouped by week If you have many monthlies, e.g. 10 or 20 bills, Instead of 1 task for each monthly, you may want to combine tasks by the week or half of the month they occur in: : �� pay bills due 1-15 `JUNE` 01 rent, 07 credit card, 15 car... : �� pay bills due 16-31 `JUNE` 17 phone, 18 water, 19 electric, … : '�� rejoin challenge for `JULY` ' update challenge dates/month, join, leave, add tags, … Every Month As the next month (or quarter) approaches, #Join the challenge. #''If using due dates, you can change them now: e.g. 3/5/2014 becomes 4/5/2014 #Leave the challenge, again choosing Keep Tasks. #''if using the group-by-week variation, add checklist items for the items in your notes so you can track completed subtasks. Side Effects Like any workaround, there may be side effects. If you haven't completed all the items in a checklist, those might not be re-added properly. Quoth amethyst: manually removing those five as well as the few still lingering under completed tasks did the trick. Once I had removed all those and re-joined my challenge, it properly added all the task items. Examples The Library of Goals Guild has an example setup: Monthly or Yearly Challenges Category:The Mage's Tower